nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodafu vs. Baan
Meliodafu vs. Baan is a battle between Ban and Meliodas, who have been entered into the Vaizel Fight Festival under slightly changed names. It is the fourth, and the last, battle of the first round in the tournament. Prologue After the previous battle ends, Love Helm, the referee, soon declares the next battle to be between "Meliodafu" and "Baan". Fight Both fighters enter the ring, as their names, weights and heights are announced, and the audience cheer. As their battle battle begins, Ban states that had the ring been bigger, their fight would have been better, Meliodas replying that "it" had been the same size at that time. Ban questions Meliodas as to his reply, and questions him whether he is that much excited for the battle, to which Meliodas states that the tournament's rules of a fighter being disqualified if he is thrown out the ring reminded him of "something" long ago. Telling Ban that he will remember soon, Meliodas slams him with great strength in his face,with the audience's shock and the punch reminding Ban of the episode that Meliodas has been mentioning, an event that led to him joining his captain. Back in the present, Ban seems to have been pushed out of the wrong, but regains his balance and tries to slam Meliodas on the ground, face first; his opponent, however, stops this attack, and using his legs to grab Ban's face, slams the Sin of Greed in the ground. Immediately getting up,Ban holds up Meliodas from behind and kicks him into the sky and attacks him with a huge barrage of punches, with Meliodas blocking them, and then punching him back, the force of this one punch sending Ban to crash onto the ring, and even break the the Great Vaizel Rock. Ban, much to the audience's surprise, is revealed to be unscathed from the attack, and with a silent look, speeds away. Meliodas does the same and they both punch and kick each other at great speed while Howzer watches and confirms that they are the Deadly Sins describing them as monstrous creatures.As their battle continues, Meliodas punches Ban in the stomach, and sends him flying; however, the former then falls down himself, Ban having seemingly used his ability, Snatch. As soon as Meliodas falls down to his knees, Ban, his wounds having instantly healed by his immortality, immediately gets up and continues the battle. Meliodas, in response to the attack, flings a punch; Ban, however, somehow easily goes behind Meliodas, and punches him from behind, the single punch having a great amound of force, Meliodas' apparent weakening drawing encourages from Diane. As Ban displays his seemingly increased speed, and claims that his body is very light now, Meliodas instantly gets up and punches him, and after Ban is pushed back by the punch, attacks him again with a flying kick. This time, however, Ban easily dodges the attack and headbutts back, the attack seeming to have caused great damage. Meliodas seems to be continuously losing his stamina and the battle as he fights, leading Diane to wonder the reason for that. Answering her question, King points out that just as Meliodas become sluggish, Ban had become more agile, explaining that Ban's ability, Snatch, enabled him to "rob" not only physical objects, but also physical abilities such as speed and stamina; the reason why Meliodas was on his knees without receiving any damage was that Ban had "robbed" him of his physical abilities. As the battle continues in Ban's favor, he then punches his opponent in the face. Meliodas somersaults in the air, and lifting Ban with one hand, smashes him repeatedly on the ground. He, however, stops doing so for a moment, with Ban then punching him; the punch appears to cause Meliodas difficulty to defend against. Ban is then revealed to now have stolen Meliodas' raw strength during the latter's smashing of him, and be in a state of ecstasy at having a great amount of strength in him. As Meliodas looks at his shivering hands, Ban, wanting to test the strength he has stolen, punches him, only for his hands to be severely damaged, and him, to be sent flying, by Meliodas' counter. Before he goes outside the ring, however, Ban stops himself and, commenting that even this punch was defeated, wonders how bottomless his captain's powers are. He, again, instantly heals his wounds, and states that he has decided; upon Meliodas questions him as to whether he has decided to give up or has prepared himself to be defeated, Ban replies that since the battle would not end by stealing of speed and strength in small doses, he will now rob all of Meliodas' abilities. As Meliodas attacks Ban with a barrage of punches, and the latter continues stealing the former's abilities, King states that Ban will be the victor if he manages to steal all of the Meliodas's abilities, but that the Sin of Wrath will win if he defeats the his opponent before then. In the end, as all of Meliodas' abilities are shown to have been stolen before he is able to defeat Ban, the Sin of Greed smirks while standing over his collapsed and weakened captain. After Ban completely steals all of Meliodas' abilities, he tests them out by swinging his hand, the mere resulting air pressure creating a crater on the ground, Ban's strength greatly shocking Howzer. Ban questions Meliodas if he will give up, or be utterly defeated; Diane, from the audience, yells at him that if he further harms Meliodas, she will not forgive him and will cut their ties. The Sin of Wrath refuses to give up, and states that he will win. Ban readies the final blow, and Love Helm replies to the villagers asking him to stop the battle, that if the contestant is not out of the ring, and refuses to give, the match can't be stopped. As Elizabeth pleads to Diane and King to stop the battle, Diane states her hypothesis that Meliodas is baiting Ban to delivering his most powerful blow, and will then reflect the blow with Full Counter back at Ban. King, however, explains that doing so would be impossible - Full Counter can only reflect "power" attacks, and is useless against indirect attacks such as Ban's Physical Hunt, or an ordinary punch. Despite Elizabeth's pleading, Ban punches Meliodas; the latter is seen coughing blood due to the attack. When the dust and debris from the attack settles, Meliodas is then shown to be the only one inside the ring, with him then informing the audience and Love Helm about their exchange having resulted in Ban crashing in a building far away, and essentially, being pushed out of the ring. Aftermath After Meliodas is proclaimed the winner, King states that he had felt something strange during the aftermath of Ban's punch. Diane responds that she was able to see it clearly, explaining that in the midst of the resulting dust and debris from the punch, Meliodas crushed Ban's hand, then going on to defeat him; she also explains that Meliodas' eyes were colored black, and that he had a strange black colored symbol on his forehead. As Elizabeth wonders if the black colored symbol was the same one Meliodas had had during Golgius' trying to take his sword in Dalmary, Diane states that she has seen her captain having the mark once before, and that it makes her feel uneasy. Meliodas then talks towards them, and upon King questions him if he is alright, states that as soon as he defeated Ban, he regained all his abilities, leading Diane to mentally wonder as to how he was able to counter Ban's attack, before the Sin of Greed was defeated. The next battle is declared to be between Matrona and Howzer, Matrona being the name Diane has used to enter into the Fight Festival. Diane hurriedly hands Meliodas a shrunken Elizabeth and the princess' pendant, before leaving for the battle; the Sin of Wrath smirks perversely at the sight of a shrunken and naked Elizabeth. References }} Navigation es:Meliodaz vs. Baan Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Ban Fights Category:Vaizel Fight Festival Category:Vaizel Fight Festival arc Category:Fights